1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of bearing means for rotatable members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bearing or pivot supports for rotatable elements are well known and have been employed in various devices which may include rotatable toggle levers for wiring devices and the like. Arrangements which have been designed for use in connection with pivoting switch levers and the like are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,931 issued Oct. 26, 1954 to B. E. Getchell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,881 issued May 26, 1964 to D. B. Pawell; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,550 issued Sept. 6, 1966 to R. O. Wiley. These devices generally comprise a toggle lever supported solely by bearing elements encompassing the opposing ends of the shaft portion. A deflectable toggle lever shaft arrangement adapted to resiliently deflect inwardly for assembly within bearing openings fixedly located on opposing sidewalls of a wiring device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,870 issued Oct. 31, 1972 to R. W. Sorenson. This device, although providing a simpler and more rapid assembly than that provided by the previously mentioned devices, is still limited to a bearing support solely at the ends of the shaft. Further supporting and bearing surfaces are provided in connection with a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,530 issued Apr. 13, 1965 to G. R. Lawson. However, in the Lawson device, the shaft supporting bearing elements are located in one section of a two part housing assembly while an additional set of bearing elements are located in a cover section which is required to maintain the toggle lever assembly in proper position within the housing. Consequently, removal of the cover results in a total loss of retention of the toggle lever assembly and the elements employed in association therewith so that loss, misplacement, or misalignment of these elements may easily result.